


Noises in the Night

by WriteThroughTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Misunderstandings, but really complete and utter crack, my friends fault, silliness, written far too late(early) at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes up to muffled choking noises and Phil lying stiff beside him in bed.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>This has happened to all of us at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bioluminescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/gifts).



> She tried to make me stop, but failed because sleep deprived me is actually pretty scary and determined.
> 
> This is pure silliness, and crack, really nothing serious. I actually managed something relatively short this time too!
> 
> No beta, only Bioluminescent read this over for me.
> 
> To read the backstory for this fic, check the end notes. I didn't want to spoil everything but...

Clint wakes up to muffled choking noises and Phil lying stiff beside him in bed. The noises aren't coming from his husband, but nonetheless, when Phil presses his thumb against the soft inside of the archer's wrist, he relaxes. But the cut-off sounds are still there, loud on the otherwise quiet floor. The adrenaline pumps through Clint's system now, and in agreement, both he and Phil slip out of bed on silent feet. 

All Clint can think about is their teenage daughter, sleeping down the hall. Phil has his gun in his hand, and Clint his collapsible bow, but they should be safe here, it's Stark Tower. The noises don't abate, and at Phil's silent hand gesture, Clint eases open the door. His husband slips into the hallway first, the archer close behind. The choking sounds are drastically louder out here, and coming from Ann's room. Her door is cracked, and Clint has to take a deep breath to quell the terror before he can keep going. Phil hovers warm against his back, and Clint takes solace in it, right before he kicks in Ann's door.

His daughter lays on the floor, trembling and shaking, and Clint rushes to her, trusting Phil to clear the room for intruders. The bow, Clint's most precious possession, is dropped like dirty laundry. Ann's blonde hair falls like a curtain around her face, and out of habit, Clint tucks it behind her ear. His baby girl is fourteen and far too old for coddling, but Clint does it anyway. Her wide, grey eye brim with tears. Even as Clint thumbs them away, he asks her in a calm voice where she's hurt, do they need to call Uncle Bruce.

Ann stares at him with blank eyes, trembling mostly halted, before she bursts out laughing. Tears stream down her face, and now Clint recognizes the choking noise as Ann covering her mouth with a hand to smother giggles. In one fell swoop, the tension goes out of him. It vanishes completely when Ann tilts her head back up. She turns her StarkPod around to show Clint a familiar backdrop, and some, to be quite honest, alarmingly photoshopped pictures of Steve.

"It's Uncle Steve, in- in- in-" Ann manages between laughter. Phil is a solid presence over his shoulder again, and Clint can sense him raise an eyebrow. The release of tension is felt even where his knee rests against Clint's shoulder.

"I can see that." Clint drawls. Ann mostly muffles her hysterics to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Dad, Phappa. I didn't mean to freak you out, but it was just so funny..." Coupled with the still tear stained face, Phil and Clint are helpless.

"It's alright," Phil intones, tugging a wincing Clint to his feet. "Time for bed though. Tumblr away." Ann nods, and despite the need to make sure she's still okay, that she really isn't hurt, Clint leaves the room when Phil nudges him to.

Mournfully, he stares at Ann's door, hanging on by one measly hinge. 

The door is the third one this month.

**Author's Note:**

> *One quick note, the Phappa thing is on purpose, and if you ask me in the comments I'll explain it to you.
> 
> So this started because I'm convinced Bioluminescent's father is a superspy and I accidentally created a headcanon about her life. There are actual viable reasons for this, but I won't list them because that's her business. But anyway.
> 
> Last night, I was messaging her, and she started cracking up. Like can't breathe, laughing far too hard and whatever. Apparently her dad came to check on her, poked his head in, and walked away. Of course, knowing that her dad is a superspy, I had a slightly different take on events.
> 
> Obviously, her superspy father woke to strange noises in the night, and proceeded to clear the house with his gun. When he realized the noises were coming from his daughter's room he kicked the door open, and ran to her rescue. Only to realize she was simply laughing far too loud.
> 
> Bioluminescent was of course horrified at this idea, and there was nothing to do except write a little drabble for her. This happened, and she yelled at me until I posted it. Sorry for boring you, but I felt this was a story that needed to be told


End file.
